With increased storage capacities of storage media such as optical discs and hard disks, a large amount of music content can be stored in the storage media. Music-content playback apparatuses using the large-capacity storage media are also available.
In such a conventional music-content playback apparatus, a user who views/listens to music selects music content he or she desires to listen to from a large amount of music content and performs a playback operation.
Also, for example, a system for recommending playback musical-piece candidates to a user by using playback history regarding the user's previous music content is also provided (refer to, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-173350).